David's revenge
by Everlarkfan15
Summary: With the help of the evil being, Crayak, David has returned and he wants revenge. He has some allies. But the Ellimist has made a deal with Crayak, allowing him to bring back a former ally of the animorphs to help them. Will David win this time?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since I chose to be trapped in the body of a humpback whale, and honestly if I had to go back and choose again, I would choose this. What was my alternative? To remain trapped in the Yeerk pool? Blind, unable to hear? This was ten times better. I enjoyed swimming with other whales. Besides, I would've had to answer to Visser Three, and that wouldn't go well.

I was just minding my own business, swimming on the ocean I now called home, when suddenly I heard a voice.

[Hello, Aftran 942]

I hadn't heard that name for months. I mean, whales didn't exactly talk to me. Although apparently one was talking to me.

Who was it? the voice didn't sound like Cassie or any of the animorphs. And anyway, it wasn't thought speak. It was just...a voice, I can't explain it.

[Aftran, the former Yeerk turned whale. Cassie and her friends will need your help.]

Huh? Cassie is an animorph. She can protect herself just fine. This voice, whoever it was, was wrong.

[Cassie is unaware of the danger that's coming. It's up to you to help her.]

Who was this? That they can read my thoughts. Then I realized.

{Wait, the Ellimist. That's who you are. I think I remember Cassie encountering you more than once. But what do you want from me?}

Suddenly, there was a whale in front of me, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

[After your first encounter with Cassie, but before your last, the animorphs faced an enemy. An ally who turned on them. An animorph they recruited. He was different.]

{And what does this have to do with me?}I asked the Ellimist. When I infested the Andalite, I didn't look into his memories since I was in him to help Cassie. So I didn't know what the Ellimist was talking about. And I didn't look into Cassie's memories either.

[David has returned, and he won't be alone. Crayak and I have struck a deal. He is allowed to help David, to a point. And I am allowed to recruit you to help Cassie. But you must choose. Do you, Aftran 942 choose to help your friend?]

Cassie...Cassie was in trouble? I couldn't let anything happen to her, or her friends who spared my life after she was trapped in morph as a bug. I owed them so much. Including what I am now.

Wait.

{How am I supposed to do anything for Cassie? I'm a whale! whales can't exactly exit the water.}

[If you choose to help, you will no longer be a whale. You will be a Yeerk once again.]

A Yeerk? Back to the Yeerk pool? I was finally free! I didn't want to go back.

[You won't need to visit the Yeerk pool. It can be arranged in a way that you can live inside your host without the need for kandrona.]

I knew that was impossible, but then again, I was talking to a godlike alien. Nothing is impossible for the Ellimist. But that left another question.

{And who will be my host? I don't want to suffer again the hatred or pity I've gotten from hosts.}

[This host will not be aware. Yours will be the only mind inside your host. The body will be more like a non sentient being. The only memories will be yours.]

That sounded too good to be true. Was it possible? And could I really abandon the freedom of the ocean? Of being a whale?

{Ellimist, I will help Cassie. If she needs me, I won't let her down. But I have some conditions...}

A few minutes later, I was human. A girl, no older than Cassie herself. I had straight black hair and eyes, and I was somewhere between Cassie and her friend Rachel in height and weight.

As the Ellimist promised, I was alone in here, there was no human mind screaming at me or crying. Good, I didn't want to deal with that.

According to the Ellimist, this body was morph capable like Cassie and the animorphs. I decided to try it out.

I found a bird, a seagull which is abundant near the ocean. I caught it, and acquired its DNA the way I remembered Cassie doing it.

Then I concentrated on the seagull and within seconds, I started to change. Before I was too far, I stripped down to the underwear, knowing from Cassie that they can't morph clothing except for anything too tight. I needed what Cassie called a "morphing outfit".

I let the morph continue and feathers started sprouting. Then I shrank until I was the size of the bird. Within minutes, I was a seagull.

The seagull mind emerged, and it was hard to control. The gull wanted to fly around, look for fish or trash. I lost myself in the morph for a few minutes, before remembering that I had a job to do.

I flew towards town, in the direction I remembered Cassie's barn was. I needed to find her and warn her of what the Ellimist claimed was about to happen. Cassie was going to be surprised to see me after watching me become a whale permanently.

While I flew, I looked down, taking in every sight. I thought I was never gonna see civilization again.

After a few minutes of flying, Cassie's barn came into view. I knew Cassie was usually inside the barn if she wasn't in school or out on missions with the others. I had no way of knowing if she was home. I decided to take a chance, calling out to her in thought speech.

{Cassie, are you home?} I landed on the ground and waited to see if she came out. I didn't have to wait long. A wolf came out.

The wolf, who I knew was Cassie in morph, growled. She was right to be cautious. After all, the last time she saw me I was a whale.

{Cassie it's OK, it's me, Aftran.}

She hesitated before saying {That's impossible. Aftran is trapped in whale morph, out on the ocean. So you'll have to try better than that, whoever you are.}

She didn't believe me. {It really is me. Look, the Ellimist came to me and told me that I was needed. That you and the others were going to need my help soon.}

{The Ellimist?! OK...I guess I believe you now. That creature is capable of anything. But he's also very tricky.} she stared at me. {Aftran, I thought I would never see you again. But how did you do this? How are you a seagull?}

{This is a morph. The Ellimist gave me a human body, a girl. And the body is morph capable. I'm a Yeerk inside her.}

{How? You'll just need to go down to the Yeerk pool again every three days. You will die otherwise.}

{The Ellimist said I won't have that requirement. Apparently I can stay alive in this body without needing to exit. Don't ask how, I don't know either.} I suppose I could have asked him, but I felt there were more important things to talk about.

{Wow this is just...unbelievable.}

{Cassie, I will need clothes when I come out of morph. Also you should call your friends, we need to explain to them the situation. Although I myself know very little. The Ellimist didn't tell me much.}

So, after Cassie got me something skin-tight to use as my morphing outfit, she called the other human members of the group. They arrived shortly. Cassie and I briefly explained how I was there.

"So let me get this straight." said Jake, staring at me." you are Aftran, the former Yeerk we turned into a nothlit whale. And you are here because the Ellimist claims that we will need you in the future. Doing good so far? "

I nodded. And Cassie answered." I believe her, Jake. We know the Ellimist can do things like this easily. "

Rachel spoke for the first time." The question is why does the Ellimist think we need her help with anything? If anything is coming, we can handle it. We always do. "

" Rachel, all we manage to do is not get ourselves killed. We rarely win. " said Cassie.

" You won once. You defeated a traitor. And the Ellimist says this David guy has returned, and he wants revenge. " I said.

{David?!} I turned towards the rafters. I didn't see Tobias, the red tailed hawk come in. The Andalite, Ax is also here in his human morph. {Jake, who is this?}

Jake took a breath. Tobias, Ax, you remember our friend Aftran.

Ax turned towards me, glaring. No doubt he remembered me crawling into his head. "The Yeerk? What is she doing here?"

Rachel answered. "Apparently the Ellimist sent her because we will need her help sometime. Oh and also? She can morph just like us." I knew Rachel too didn't trust me. She was probably the most furious of them when I let Cassie become a bug permanently. Or so we thought.

{What? I hate anything that has to do with that Ellimist. He has helped us, but also played us like pawns.}

"Look, I know some of you don't like or trust me. But we don't have time for this. This David guy is coming, and the Ellimist said he won't be alone. "

" I can handle that rat just fine! " said Rachel, angry.

" If Aftran is saying the truth, he's not alone. We don't know who he will have or what morphs he will use. " said Jake. He stared at the group, one by one." whether we want to or not, we will have to trust Aftran right now. " He turned to me. " What else do you know? "

" All I know is what I told you. The Ellimist and this other being called Crayak are playing some game. Crayak is allowed to help David and in return, the Ellimist was allowed to recruit me to help you. " I explained again." he couldn't tell me much more than that. "

{That sounds like him alright. He always pretends like he can't mettle, but that's what he does.} said Tobias.

" Well if Aftran is going to help us, she will need a couple of morphs. All she has right now is a seagull. Not good for much. " said Cassie, already staring at the cages that held sick or injured animals.

" I can acquire one of these animals? "

" If you want. There's a wolf, some birds, even one snake. The rest aren't too helpful in a fight. They're just small mammals. "

I looked at the cages. I stared at the wolf and remembered Cassie killing my brother. But I looked away. That was in the past. Other than the wolf, there weren't too many animals that could do well in a fight. And we didn't know what we were up against.

"How about you choose a bird of prey for starters? We might need to fly somewhere, and raptors are the best for flying long. distances. " Cassie said. I looked again at the birds and instantly saw a white bird with feathers that were maybe gray.

" What is that? " I asked Cassie. She looked at the one I was pointing at.

" That's a white tailed kite. A type of hawk. They're beautiful birds. "

I agreed. It had an injured wing. But surely a healthy bird would fly just fine. And I knew from Cassie's osprey that they have excellent sight.

" I want that one. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{ So you'll be a hawk just like me.} said Tobias.

" Yeah, but a different type of hawk," said Cassie.

" How could the Ellimist bring back this Yeerk? " asked Ax.

" Ax, Aftran is our friend now. And she came to warn us of the new threat," said Cassie.

" I will never be friends with a Yeerk. They are the enemy. "

And I would normally not be friends with the almighty Andalites. They're too arrogant. But saying that out loud wasn't going to help anything. This particular Andalite was their friend, anyway.

" OK guys, I feel like I have to put you back on track," Marco interrupted. "We seem to be forgetting the important part. Aftran said David is coming. And he won't be alone. "

"Marco is right. We need to be prepared for when David comes. But, considering David has our same abilities. " Jake glanced up at Tobias.

He seemed to scan the barn, looking for something. { I don't see any suspicious insect or small animal that might be David in morph.} of course, it occurred to them that he might already be here. They were smart.

" Guys, David won't show up alone. He knows what we are capable of. And now there are seven of us," said Rachel.

" Which he might know, by the way," I pointed out. They all stared at me." think about it. The Ellimist was allowed to tell me about David. Crayak may have told David about me. "

" That actually makes sense," said Jake." the question is, who will he have? "

We all debated that, but no one had an answer. It was impossible to know when David was coming or who would be with him.

" OK, the places David knows as far as we know, are Marco's house, this barn and he knows Ax and Tobias live in the forest," said Jake. He looked at me." which brings another question. Where will you stay? You can't be found by the Yeerks. "

He was right. If Visser three found me, he would have me tortured for information like he wanted to do when Cassie saved me. Then I would be forced to tell all I know about the animorphs, the supposed Andalite bandits.

" Maybe Aftran can stay with me,"chimed in Cassie." I can tell my parents she's a school friend. "

" I don't know, Cassie," I said.

" Where else will you go? Wait! Erek. " she looked at Jake.

" You think Erek might help her? "

" Yeah, she can live with them for a few days. "

Erek,I knew from Cassie's memories was an android that was old enough to have helped build the pyramids. Among other things he did. He also helped the animorphs sometimes. He also carried a Yeerk hostage in his head.

Rachel noticed my expression. " She knows who he is of course."

"She was inside me once. She knows what I know. "

" OK, so do we go ask Erek if he'll allow Aftran to stay with them? "

I didn't know if I could stomach being with those Chee that had some of my people somewhere in their heads. But I knew they were friends, allies of the animorphs. They probably wouldn't be any happier to have me though, being a Yeerk. So I said " Guys, I really don't know if it's a good idea."

Cassie stared at me. " Why?

" I don't know if they'll accept me. I'm a Yeerk. "

" You are also our ally now"

After a few minutes of discussion, I finally agreed to stay with Erek if they would have me. If not, Cassie would ask her parents if I could stay with them.

General pov

On another part of town, a certain boy was making plans to attack the animorphs. He had with him a group of six kids. Three boys and three girls. They could all morph too.

"OK, I've told all of you what I know about the anijerks " anijerks is what he called them. He wasn't too fond of the group that turned him into a rat. Especially Jake and Rachel.

" Probably the biggest threat is the Andalite, with that tail of his. But nothing we can't handle,"he said, sounding sure of himself.

" David, what if we die? " asked a boy, Greg. He joined the group because David promised him food. He was poor, living on the street.

" Are you scared? " asked another boy, Butch in a mocking voice. Butch joined just because he thought it would be fun to fight.

" Who wouldn't be? We are about to fight a group of shape-shifters who fight evil aliens on a daily basis,"said a girl, Lisa. She had the same reason as Greg to join, plus a place to live.

How was David getting the promised food? By sneaking in to stores using small morphs to steal food. Sometimes restaurants. Not always at night. And always with the mentality that he would eliminate anyone who caught him stealing, controller or not. But so far he hadn't even needed to hurt anyone.

David interrupted. " Hey! The least we can afford is to be afraid. We all have the power as well. And you have all acquired dangerous animals that you can use to fight."

"I don't know. That Rachel girl sure sounds crazy. Not someone I would want to fight," said Lisa.

" Then leave her to me, coward,"said Butch." I'll gladly take a shot at her. "

Lisa glared at him." You think you are so tough. "

" Hey!! Let's not forget who the enemy is," said David, trying to get them back on track.

" Excuse me? They are not my enemy, "said Greg. " they have never-"

" Save it! " interrupted David." you agreed to help me. And guess what? As soon as you attack them, they'll see you as an enemy. "

" OK, so what's the plan? " asked a girl, Sharon. She joined because she wanted to know what it was like to turn into different animals. Also because she now suspected a brother of hers is a " controller ". David didn't tell them much about Yeerks, but from what little he did, it fit what she'd noticed from her brother's behavior. She didn't know yet what she would do about that yet, but she would do something.

"OK, the plan is to abduct one of them, take them somewhere in the woods and that will draw the rest of them, and we ambush them. "

Lisa felt like that was too easy. They'd been fighting Yeerks for a long time. Would they fall for something like that? " And who do we abduct? "

David suddenly had an evil smile." We are going bird hunting. "

And so David explained his plan to his animorphs. He may hate the original ones, but he liked the name.


End file.
